prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Netherlands
Mobile Vikings https://mobilevikings.com/nld/en/ Mobile Vikings started as a MVNO in Belgium (where they are quite cheap), and has now recently started in Netherlands (where they are not). But if you need lots of data, then they're your best option, since operators in NL aren't generous. 'How to get a SIM card' The process of getting a SIM card if you're not Dutch is complicated. You'll need a Belgian Mobile Vikings account, unless you have access to a Dutch bank account. First, you can't indicate the right country when you fill out the registration form. Choose The Netherlands at the address, then email them within an hour, so they can ship it manually and make the necessary changes in the address. You can only pay for a Dutch SIM card using a Dutch bank account, but since you have a Belgian account already, you can give yourself VikingPoints (using 'gifts') and pay for the card with these Viking Points. You can easily switch between your Belgian and Dutch account using the little flag on top of the page (left corner). 'Prices' *€25 gives 1.5 GB data, 500 free SMSs, €0.25/min calling for up to 100 mins *€40 gives 1.5 GB data, 500 free SMSs, €0.10/min calling for up to 400 mins 'Settings' *'APN: '''portalmmm.nl *'Username:' (not applicable) *'Password:' (not applicable) 'Tethering' Allowed (free) 'Network' They use the KPN network with "up to 2.0 Mb/sec" 'Customer service' Mobile Vikings' customer service staff are generally very helpful and quick to respond. https://mobilevikings.com/nld/en/contact/ '''Tel: '''085 401 23 26 '''Twitter: '@mobilevikingsnl Email: help@mobilevikings.com Facebook: facebook.com/mobilevikingsnl Tele2 http://www.tele2.nl/mobiel/prepaid/plusbundel.html 0.99 for a daypas ( 20mb ) 5 for a monthpass ( 100mb ) tot 3.6 mb/s downstream tot 384 kb/s upstream Using the t-mobile network Ben 'Availability' You can buy a prepaid SIM card online or in different shops in The Netherlands . The SIM costs 9.99 EUR with 10 EUR credit. The latest tariff information is available in their website . Uses T-Mobile network which has excellent coverage in NL 'Default data rates' Regular data price without bundle: 1EUR/MB billed in 10KB increments 'Data feature packs' *Monthly data bundle: 1GB 1024Kbps/384Kbps for 9.99 EUR. Beyond that consumption speed reduced to 64/64Kbps. *Daily data bundle: 20MB in 24 hours for 0.99 EUR. Beyond that consumption 1EUR/MB Vodafone Prepaid data You can get a prepaid SIM for € 10 (aug.2011: € 7.5) with € 5 calling time extra for free. There is also a special offer with Vodafone if you register your name/address you receive € 5 credit free to be used however you like (e.g. internet/call/sms blox) 'Data feature packs' As of November 1, 2011 they have changed the data bundle options and you can check the most updated information on the BloX voor Internet . *'Web BloX:' 100 MB for € 9,50 per month. Beyond that consumption: € 0,15 per MB *'Web+Sms BloX: '''250 MB and 500 sms for € 14,50 per month. Beyond that consumption: € 0,15 per MB, € 0,09 per sms *'Web+Sms+Bel BloX: 500 MB, 5000 sms and 200 calling minutes for € 34,50 per month. Beyond that consumption: € 0,15 per MB, € 0,09 per sms, € 0,30 per min. These BloX are not automatically renewed and you need to activate them manually every month after expiration. Both offer full UMTS speed. '''SIM sizes You can buy both standard and micro-SIM cards at the Airport Telecom Rentcenter at Schiphol located between Arrival Halls 1 & 2 (+31206530999). One option available here is the Vodaphone 1 GB data micro-SIM valid for a year without further recharge for 30€ 'Technical details' On some phones you'll need to manually enter APN: APN: live.vodafone.com {C}Username: vodafone {C}Password: vodafone {C}Authentication Type: PAP 'Tethering' Tethering is not technically allowed on Vodafone's mobile data plans. However, they do not really enforce this. I have downloaded over 6gb of data via 3g mobile PAYG SIM without problems. Further information Maybe you have a look here, couldn't figure the offer out yet HEMA 'Availability' From any Hema store Price: €5 (includes €5 on the SIM). 'Default data rate' €0.40/MB at 384/128 kbps 'Data feature packs' €1.25/day, up to 20MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- to activate dial *121# €2.95/day, up to 50MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- to activate dial *120# €5.95/day, up to 150MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- to activate dial *123# Link: hema.nl (Internet & MMS) 'APN' (not yet verified, but found on various sources) APN: fastinternet Username: empty Passwort: empty T-Mobile http://www.t-mobile.nl/prepaid http://www.t-mobile.nl/mobiel-internet/tarieven A t-mobile card costs €12.50 in a shop. It may come with an out of date leaflet setting out charges and packages. I used up any free credit (the assistant thought it was €5) plus another €10 which I'd bought, within about 20 minutes because it said that the maximum you'll get charged per day is €2.50. This information hasn't been valid for 1½ years. Standard data rate is €2 per MB Data bundles: €10 for 350 MB or €15 for 1 GB. Download: tot 3.6 Mbps / Upload: tot 384 Kbps (speed doesn't get limited) English speaking customer services: phone 0800 7123. Keep pressing buttons till you get to speak to a real person, and they'll transfer you to the correct department. 'Technical details' APN Settings: Account: tmobile Password: tmobile APN: internet IP: dynamic (public ipv4) DNS: 0.0.0.0 Puk Data Puk Data is a Dutch machine-to-Machine (M2M) provider and offers services and products for wireless M2M data communications. There products are competitively priced, accessible to a wide audience and flexible enough to be integrated into complex systems. Prices start from € 2.50 per month and € 1, - per MB. For more information about the "Pay as you go" SIMs from Puk Data, check there website: www.pukdata.com Telfort 'Default data rate' €5,12/MB Orange In 2007 Orange Netherlands was sold to Deutsche Telekom and merged with their Dutch branch T-Mobile Netherlands. In December 2008 the Orange GSM network was closed and all Orange customers in the Netherlands now call via the T-Mobile network. Also, the Orange brand disappeared from the Dutch market. Alditalk/Medionmobile Alditalk/Medionmobile started their new prepaid databundle service on 6th september 2010. 'Coverage' Alditalk/Medionmobile uses the KPN network which has excellent coverage in NL. Even though KPN has a 3G network with 3.2 Mbit/s, Alditalk/Medionmobile only offer a maximum bandwidth of 384 Kbit/s download / 128 Kbit/s upload. 'Data feature packs' Data Day Bundle: € 2,99/24 hours. 100 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 100 MB has been used. Any additional data: €0,29/MB. Activation Datadaybundle: *124# + 'call button' (to send the activation) Check your current data volume for Data Day Bundle = *124*001# + 'call button' Data Month Bundle: €7,99 (30 days, maximum of 250 MB, Dataservice will auto shutdown after 250 MB have been used. Any additional data: €0,29/MB. Activation data month Bundle: *121# + 'call button' (to send the activation) Check your current data volume for Data Month Bundle= *121*001# + 'call button' 'Technical details' APN: MEDIONmobile Handyweb (no user/pass required) Only possible with Alditalk/Medionmobile prepaid SIM (€10 or €20). Prepaid SIMs are sold only at Aldi Supermarkets located in the Netherlands Check Voicemail = Call 1233 Check Balance (voice calls) = *101# + 'call button' Check Balance (voice calls) when abroad = *100*1244# + 'call button' Relevant links: + http://www.aldi.nl + http://www.medionmobile.nl Bliep http://www.bliep.nl/static/pdf/tariff.pdf In my opinion, the best prepaid alternative for those who only stay a few days in The Netherlands. Price: 50 cent/day for unlimited text messages and data Price: 1 euro/day for unlimited text messages, fast data and free calling to other Bliep users Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Alditalk/Medionmobile Category:Vodafone Category:T-Mobile Category:Orange Category:Tele2 Category:Ben The Netherlands